Snarlsnout
"But think we continue friend Alliance with. Make Horde get dumb troll as Warchief! They strong are and we can take ours what is Alliance help with." ''-Excerpt from a letter to Mazgia from Snarl Snarlsnout is a Quilboar Scout born into the Razormane Tribe of Kalimdor's Barrens. Appearance Snarl has the typical appearance of a quilboar. Long snout, large tusks, bristles along his neck & upper backside. His lower left tusk is missing and the lower right tusk is charred black. The two upper tusks are sun-bleached yellow in color. His armor, with the sole exception of his pants & weapons, appear to be Horde-crafted in origin (likely due to his tribe's penchant to steal from Horde supply caravans). His twin blades appear to be carved out of rock that has been shaped & sharpened to a deadly point, each having a unique staining that can likely be attributed to blood from fallen enemies. A strap of leather wrapping around his torso holds various items & collected baubles. Several vials of poisons, feathers, several of the Razormane's favored gems known as blood shards, a few teeth, and an additional knife holstered at the lowest end of the strap near his right hip. There appears to be an Orcish skull tattoo on his upper right arm that is cracked at the top. History Snarlsnout was born in the years before the arrival of the Orcs, in what would become known as Durotar. The Razormane Grounds were his birthplace along with several other siblings. However, by the time he was an adult among his tribe, Durotar had been settled by the Orcs. Along with other members of his tribe, including his brother Croc-Head, Snarlsnout would engage in raids on the Horde's supply caravans. As the Razormane had been crushed time & again in direct battle, Snarlsnout moved towards a combat style of ambush tactics & trickery. In the midst of the Horde's civil war that brought the Darkspear to fight against Warchief Garrosh Hellscream's forces, Snarl & the Razormane hoped to reclaim lost territory in the southern Barrens after the disastrous Cataclysm brought instability to the region. It would appear that fate would conspire to see Snarlsnout fight alongside Alliance forces against rival Quilboar and the Horde. however. His life was saved twice by the Alliance forces from Northwatch. His mate, Mazgia, a shamaness and thornweaver, told him of visions of Goldrinn & Agamaggan fighting alongside one another against a large, vile scorpion. Several among the Razormane took these visions as a sign of change that must come for their people to survive, though most of the tribe refused to believe anything other than Quilboar supremacy would bring them their long-awaited victory. The knowledge of Goldrinn's blessing of the Alliance forces' military leader, King Varian Wrynn, and of 'Goldrinn's pups', the Worgen, fighting with the Alliance pushed a faction of the Razormane to send an emissary to train with the Alliance and learn their ways. Snarlsnout was chosen, as his life was saved on two different occasions by them. Utter disbelief among the Alliance commander at the reclaimed Northwatch almost lead to his death. But ultimately, it was decided he would be allowed to train with the Alliance in exchange for mutual avoidance in the Southern Barrens. Snarlsnout was soon sent by boat to Stormwind City and SI:7, the Rogue training network headquarters for humanity & much of the Alliance's covert operations personnel. Since this initial meeting with SI;7, he has been jokingly called an ambassador of the Quilboar. Snarl himself, however, believes the word is a symbol of praise & has taken some pride in being called such. Embracing the way of the Rogue, Snarl has vowed to become a stronger fighter to face down the Horde. He holds no qualms about this 'dishonorable' lifestyle that many in his tribe oppose, as he views his enemies, primarily the Orcs but also the rest of the Horde, as honorless squatters who deserve a blade in their backs for their terror & brutality against the Quilboar & especially against the Razormane. Personal Life Snarl was the first & eldest quillet (quillet being the Quilboar term for young Quilboar) of Bagra Snarlsnout and Bahlor. His given name being 'Bahra', the traditional Quilboar naming system for first born quillets being the combination of the parent's given names. Both Bagra and Bahlor were killed by Orcish forces early in the Third War, driving in a deep-seated hatred for Orcs that has persisted for almost a decade. Snarl has a close friendship with his brother, Bograha. Among his siblings, Bograha was the closest in age (having been born just a minute apart) and the one who Snarl felt was an equal in everything but strength. Bograha would often overpower Snarl in their youth, a trait which persisted well into adulthood and would manifest with Bograha becoming a Warfrenzy, a powerful warrior among the Razormane. Snarl's mate is Mazgia, a shamaness whom Snarl had held a fondness for since childhood. An act of valor for Quilboar earned him the right to her heart that ultimately ended up with Bograha nearly dying: a midnight swim across the Southfury River. Bograha became known forever after as 'Croc-Head,' after nearly having his head bitten off by an extremely large crocolisk during this act. The trio killed the croc and they had it served as the main course during their marriage feast. Snarl and Mazgia do not have any children. Snarl's favored war chant is the 'Maggan Hathra', or the Vengeance of Thorns. Often used around a nighttime fire (and Agamaggan is seen in the favor of the victors should both moons be present in the sky in the night of the victory) and chanted in a chorus that can echo quite loudly across the open fields. It is primarily a song about Orcish takeover of the Barrens and the unyielding desire of the Quilboar to fight them. '''Maggan Hathra/Vengeance of Thorns '(translated into Common) From across the water Green man bring his slaughter He fight the tribes Give us bad vibes Soon we know Razormane made go And green man take our lands Bind our feet cut our hands Thorns of blood prove our hearth That this Quilboar earth Razormane never give Razormane die For Agamaggan In great Razorfen in the sky In the rare moments he's returned to Stormwind, he's found himself as more of a curiosity among the city's varied visitors and has been met not with skepticism but interest. This has perhaps softened his personal view of other races, although he holds firm to his anti-Horde views. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Quilboar Category:SI:7 Category:Rogues Category:Grand Alliance Category:SI:7 Agents